1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety ski binding comprising a plate means for releasably retaining the ski boot through the medium of front and rear retaining means, said plate means being mounted to be rotatable and longitudinally moveable about a central pivot member in a plane parallel to the ski. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a safety ski binding of the type broadly set forth hereinabove wherein the plate, releasable from the ski, is normally retained thereon at its toe and heel ends by locking devices rigidly secured to the ski. At least one of these devices, preferably the one located adjacent the heel end of the plate, will comprise a tilting lock bolt adapted to engage a slideway formed in said plate. Resilient means constantly urge said tilting lock bolt in its normal position on the ski while permitting plate release movement in all directions in relation to the top surface of the ski.